


Too Hot

by Dustbunny3



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Cooking Disaters, Established Relationship, F/F, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Hogwarts, She tried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 05:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9864935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dustbunny3/pseuds/Dustbunny3
Summary: Hermione makes a minor miscalculation with dinner.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally wrote this for femslash100′s drabbletag for the prompt “water” and decided to repost for Femslash February :)

Ginny chews three times before her face goes red as her hair. Her face screws up, almost baffled, before she spits and flails for her goblet.

That would seem to answer the question of whether Hermione added too much cayenne. She doesn't understand how she keeps making such simple mistakes when–

Ginny fumbles her drink and makes a noise like a dying niffler, prompting Hermione to action. She casts a flustered, "Accio!" at the pitcher on the counter. The water itself hits Ginny full in the face.

There's a beat of silence, then Ginny wheezes, "I think _I'll_ cook tomorrow."


End file.
